Dolphin tale 2
by Ghost adventure lover23
Summary: Sawyer is leaving and hazel starts having feels for him and don't know how to tell him before he leaves will she tell him how she feels or are they going to stay friends? Read and found out?
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer was getting getting ready to go to the Clearwater aquarium when the phone rang. He answered it

~The call~

The person: sawyer?

Sawyer: yes

The person: how would you like to go to sea semester?

Sawyer: that is awesome I would like that.

The person: you leave in a week.

Sawyer: a week? How long am I going to be gone?

The person: is there a problem? And 3 months.

Sawyer: no not at all.

The person: good see you soon bye.

Sawyer: bye

End the call

After the call his mom came in and goes" who was that?" Sawyer" I'm going to sea semester." His mom looked at him and was very happy for him. But sawyer goes" mom." His mom" what.? Sawyer" I'm going to be gone for 3 months." His mom looked at him and goes " I will miss you but don't worry." Sawyer looked at her and then shakes his head yes then goes" I better go." They both said there goodbyes and then sawyer lifted. When sawyer got there he told them about sea semester. Everyone but hazel everyone knows they like each other but the two he went over by Hope,Winter, and Hazel when he got there hazel saw him "hi sawyer" hazel said sawyer goes" hey." Sawyer sat by hazel and goes" I need to talk to you." Hazel looked at him and goes" sawyer what is wrong?" Sawyer" we are best friends right?" Hazel" yea why? Is there something wrong?" Sawyer" I'm going to sea semester." Hazel" that's great." Sawyer" ya it is but I will be gone for three mouths?"

review please and I will like to thank dolphinsintheblue for helping me


	2. Chapter 2

After Sawyer told Hazel it was quiet for a little bit that's when Hazel said " 3 weeks?" Sawyer

goes" yes." Sawyer looked at her then goes" I better go talk to you later." Hazel goes" wait

Sawyer." Sawyer " yes." Hazel" when do you leave?" Sawyer " a week." Then he said " good

bye." Then walked home after he lifted Hazel walked over by her dad and goes" dad can we

make a surprise good bye party." Dr clay" yes we can."

~ the day Sawyer leaves~

At the clear water aquarium everyone was getting ready for the goodbye party some of the

party hazel was putting up steamers. That's when Dr Clay yelled" he's coming everyone

hide!" Everyone then started hiding. Back at the Nelson's house

Sawyer was leaving today and his mom was waiting for him he went over by her Sawyer's mom goes" are you ready?" Sawyer shakes his head yes then went in the car after five minutes they were at Clearwater aquarium. Sawyer goes" why are we here?" His mom" don't you want to say goodbye?" Sawyer " ya." Then they both went walking into clear water aquarium his mom had him go first when they went in everyone yelled " SURPRISE!" He looked at everything and saw it decorated that said" congratulation!" Everyone then started the party. Hazel went over by Sawyer and goes" Sawyer can I talk to you?" Sawyer looked at her and shake his head yes when they to Winter and Hope's pool Hazel goes " Sawyer I like " but Kyle goes" hey Sawyer come here and look at the cake." Sawyer goes to Kyle" I will in a minute." Then looked at Hazel" what were you going to say?" Hazel" I like...cake." After that they both went back by everyone and had cake and talked and laughed.

Please review and I have a voting thing I want you all to vote please and I still want to thank **dolphinsintheblue thank you and please review and vote**


	3. Chapter 3

After the party Sawyer had to go on the plain to get to the boat for everyone else was cleaning up the party. Kyle volunteered to help out at the aquarium for Hazel she was having more feels for Sawyer and now she won't see him for 3 months to tell him everyone was working while Sawyer was gone they had a little problem with Winter. Winter's buddie died and they had to find a female dolphin or Winter is going to have to leave they were trying to make a plan for it

~ 3 months later~

Sawyer was getting ready to leave and see everyone but what everyone doesn't know is he has a girlfriend named Angel. Sawyer heared a knock on the door he goes " come in." Angel came in and goes" are you ready to go?" Sawyer shake his head yes and then they both walked out hand and hand and went on the plain

~ at the aquarium~

Everyone was worried about Winter she was hiding and she won't come out. They were still making plains for Winter and having a welcome back party for Sawyer. They were getting everything ready for when Sawyer to comes home hazel looked at Winter and saw her still hiding she sighed and didn't know how to get her out from hiding they tried everything but it didn't work she was hoping they can get her a buddy. Kyle told everyone that he would text them when they were there.

~ after the plain ride~

The two got off the plain Sawyer then text Kyle so he knows they are there after they found Kyle. They saw Kyle both of them went over Kyle goes" hey Sawyer who is this?" Sawyer " this is my girlfriend Angel." Sawyer" Angel this is my cousin Kyle." Angle "nice to meet you." Kyle " nice to meet you too." Then Kyle, Angle and Sawyer were in the car Kyle text everyone they were on there way. After five minutes they were there at the aquarium. Kyle let Angel and Sawyer to go first then when the three went in they Sawyer goes" Kyle why is it dark in here?" Sawyer didn't get answer until the lights when on and everyone yelled" WELCOME BACK SAWYER!" After hugging and saying hi he then goes" everyone this is Angel." They said hi and a nice to meet you." Sawyer goes" Angel this is my mom, my aunt, Dr . Clay and Hazel." She then goes" nice to meet you all." After that they party and then the next day Sawyer and Angel were going in the aquarium to see Winter but when he went in there he didn't see Winter. Angel goes" Sayer where is Winter?" Sawyer" I don't know." Until they hear a voice say" she is hiding." They turned to see Hazel Sawyer then goes" Hazel what's going on with Winter?" That's when she told them everything. After that that's when there was a phone call the three saw Dr. Clay walking up to them and goes" that was some guy on the beach he saw a baby dolphin and its on its way over here."

I hope you like it and I need a helper someone that can help me with the story and if anyone has more ideas tell me in the review or pm me and if someone would like to help me pm me or tell me in a review and the voting thing it was just an idea but now I took it off and just to tell you I didn't see dolphin tale 2 thanks please review


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was outside the aquarium waiting for the baby dolphin. No one was talking until Dr. Clay goes" when the baby dolphin comes you will only hear my voice. Everyone shakes there heads until he goes" Sawyer i want you by my side." Sawyer shake his head then that was when the truck came and the back doors opened and there was the baby dolphin hazel was video taping everything hazel then goes " she is so cute." And Sawyer and Dr. Clay heard everyone say " awwwww." They got the baby dolphin in the water and 2 workers went in there holding her. Everyone was a round the pool and trying to find a name for her until Dr. Clay goes" we have to hope she will be ok." Hazel then goes" that's her name!" Dr. Clay and Sawyer looked at her like what. Hazel" that's her name Hope." The Dr. Clay and Sawyer looked at each other then at Hazel. Dr. Clay then goes" everyone say hello to Hope. Sawyer mom whispers" hello Hope." Then went home after a hour.

~ the next day ( at Sawyer's house) ~

Sawyer and his mom were eating when the phone rang. Sawyer went to answered it.

Sawyer: "hello?"

The person: hello Sawyer?"

Sawyer: Angel?"

Angel: Sawyer, do you want to hang out?"

Sawyer: Sure meet me at Rico's.

Angel: Sure what time?

Sawyer: Would ten minutes work?

Angel: Yes see you there bye

Sawyer: bye

After he was done with the phone call his mom looked at him and goes" so you have a date in ten minutes?" Sawyer looked at her and goes" yes I need to go bye mom." Then he lifted

At Rico's the two were laughing and having fun on the date. But mean while at the aquarium Hazel was waiting for him it was there turn to take care of Hope and Winter and she can't find Sawyer so she was by herself she missed her best friend by her side helping taking care of these animals

Back to Sawyer and Angel they were done and walked hand and hand to the aquarium then they got there Sawyer saw Hazel the two went over by her "hey Hazel"said Sawyer she looked and him and goes" hey that's all you have to say to me is hey?" He looked at her and goes" what's wrong?" Hazel " Sawyer you had to help me with Hope and Winter." Sawyer goes" I forgot I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Hazel looked and him and then goes " find I forgive you." Sawyer " thanks I won't for get this time." Then Sawyer and Hazel started doing there job while Angel watched.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas if you have any please write it in a review or pm me please review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers,

Sorry this is not a update I'm having a hard time coming up with the next chapter so if you have any ideas pm me or put it in the review sorry It's taking long but thanks for reading this and I will try to update soon when I have a idea and waiting for the next chapter.

Thanks,

gleecluerock1251


	6. Chapter 6

Sawyer was biking home when he got there he went to his room and was laying down in bed thinking about Angel and Hazel. He liked them both but was thinking about him and Hazel how they should date but they don't want to stop their friendship. He sighed and didn't know what to do about it. He then went to bed and while falling a sleep he was thinking about Angel and Hazel. The next morning he was eating breakfast with this mom his phone buzzed he looked at it to see a text from Angel saying hey do u want to hang out? Sayer texted back sorry I can't maybe tomorrow? Angel " sure." After the text he went to outside and got on his bike and went to the aquarium and then walked in and after some hello's he went to Winter and Hope. He sat there watching Winter and Hope swim around he didn't know what to do anymore he likes Angel but he also liked Hazel. Hazel and him are best friends they worked together since they were 12. He only knows Angel from boating school and that was only three months. He does love Hazel but he was thinking Hazel will never like him back and he doesn't know what would happen if they were dating and it doesn't work and when they break up they won't be friends anymore.

(Hazel pov)

I'm at home just in my room think about Sawyer like Why is he with her? I'm happy for him but why like him and he doesn't know I have a crush on him the girl is pretty but I wish he know how much I like him. I wish I can just tell him but I can't I'm siting here trying to read but I can't stop thinking about Sawyer what would happen if he didn't go to boat school? Would I be able to tell him how I feel? Would he tell me how he feels I looked out the window and saw how dark it was and then looked at my clock it was 10:30 then I lay down and let sleep take over.

Sawyer pov

I then said goodbye to Winter and Hope and went on my bike and when I got home I went inside and ate dinner then went to bed the next morning he sat in his room thinking when there was a another text message I looked at it to see it was from Angel i looked at it and it said "hey Sawyer want to hang out?" He did promise so he text back saying" sure." Then got ready and went outside on his bike and went to Angels house. They were hanging out when Angel then goes " Sawyer are you ok?" Sawyer" what oh ya I'm fine." Angel" are you sure?" Sawyer" ya I'm fine." But I was not fine he was thinking about Hazel and Angel he didn't know what to do he liked them both. After a while Sawyer goes" Angel I'm going to go I will see you later bye." Then left but didn't go home he went to the beach and sat there watching the waves still thanking about the two girls when he heard something coming he turned around and saw Kyle. Kyle then sat there and no one said a word after five minutes Kyle then goes " what are you doing here?" Sawyer" thinking how did you find me?" Kyle" I was here already walking around until I saw you here." Sawyer didn't say a word when Kyle goes " what are you thinking about Angel?" Sawyer looked at him and then asked " her and Hazel and how did you know?" Kyle" I just know why is there something wrong?" Sawyer " no I like Angel but..." Kyle" but you have a crush on Hazel right?" Sawyer" how do you know that?" Kyle" everyone knows but you two." Sawyer looked at him then at the waves then finally he asked I don't know if I should date Angel anymore I love them both but if I date Hazel and we break up our friendship will be broke too what should I do?" Kyle " Sawyer what I want you to do is follow your heart and listen to it and see what it is telling you." Sawyer" thanks Kyle." Kyle " no problem lets get home it's getting late." The two then started walking to Kyle's car. Sawyer then started thinking who should I choose Angel or Hazel.

I hope you like this story sorry it toke awhile please review


	7. Chapter 7

Sawyer pov

I was thinking about both girls I decided to eat with my mom while eating I took my

phone and texted Angel saying" can you meet me at the park in ten minutes?" While I

was waiting I was finishing my breakfast it was quiet until my mom asked "what am I

doing today?" I told her" I was going to the aquarium then asked her what are you doing

today?" My mom " I have to work today." My phone then went off I checked who it was

and saw it was Angel that said "sure." After I was done getting ready I then went out

side and grabbed my bike after saying goodbye to my mom and went to the park I was

the first one there and was waiting for Angel after five minutes she was here and walked

up to me when she came to me she then asked me "what's up?" I go" look Angel I don't

think this is working out I like someone else I hope we can be friends." She looked at me

with tears and goes " I understand." I looked at her and goes" your not mad?" Angel " O

I'm mad but I understand and we can be friends." I then went over by her and hugged

her after five minutes she goes " I know you like someone else and I hope you get her."

We both said " our goodbyes." Then I went on my bike and was on my way to the

aquarium when I got there I said hi to everyone that worked there and I was walking

when I heard laughing I went over there to see Hazel with a another guy in the water

with Hope and Winter they were swimming and looking at each other I sat there

watching them after about five minutes they both went out of the water and grabbed

some towels to dried off then the guy went somewhere else I went over to Hazel and

stayed as calm as I can and asked " who is he?" Who Jimmy?" I looked at her and goes "

who is this Jimmy kid?" Hazel " he is my boyfriend." I looked at her and didn't say a

word then I finally asked " when did you get a boy friend?" Hazel goes" we been dating

for a while now." Then we both started to fight I then looked at her and say" you know

what I'm happy for you!" She looked at me and goes " good but where is your

girlfriend?" We broke up because I like someone else I said to her." She looked at me

and then didn't say a word and I walked away I was biking around when I heard

something I looked to my right and saw a car and the next thing I know I was in the air

then felt the ground and then everything went black

I hope you like it please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hazel pov

I heard footsteps I turned around to see no one. Tony looked to see what I was looking at. After we looked at each other it was quiet for minutes when Tony goes" Hazel what are you looking at?" I look at him and goes" I thought I heard something." Tony goes" wow Winter and Hope are really cool Dolphins and so are the other animals." I laughed at that and goes " I missed you so much." He smiled and goes" so tell me about this Sawyer guy." I looked at him and then goes" we are just friends." "Sure you are." Said Tony "what does that mean?" I said he goes" how you talk about him." I was about to say something until my dad came over and goes" Hazel and Tony dry off and hurry." I looked at him and goes" dad what is wrong?" It's Sawyer he is in the hospital." Said dad. We both dried off and went with my dad to the car and we drove to the hospital when we got there I saw sawyer's mom, aunt, and cousin Kyle. My dad went over and goes" how is he?"" He is in surgery" said Kyle everyone was quiet when sawyer's mom asked me " who is this?" I look at Tony and then goes" he is my cousin Tony this is sawyer's mom, Kyle, and his aunt." Tony goes" nice to meet you." After five minutes sitting in the waiting room a doctor called Sawyer's family!" We all stood up and then Kyle goes" how is he?" The doctor " he hit his head pretty bad and broke his leg and just some bruises." My dad then goes " can we see him?" "Yes but he is in coma" said the doctor. We followed the doctor and was passing room after room until we stopped in front of a room. The doctor then went somewhere else we looked at each other. Sawyer's mom went in then his aunt then Kyle. They went in first. My dad went in after it was my turn I went in to see Sawyer pretty hurt and I saw how hurt he is and saw his broken leg and the bruises and a bandage around his head I sat there and held his hand and started saying hey Sawyer look I don't know what happen but please wake up I need you and your mom, aunt, and Kyle and my dad and the workers please Kyle came in and goes" it's time to go visiting hours are done we can see him tomorrow." I looked at him and said " goodbye see you tomorrow."

Hey I hope you like this story I wrote on my profile when the next chapter is and I will try to post it that day and if you have ideas please tell me please review


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel pov

Sawyer was still in coma. Everyone would visit him everyday. It's been a mouth since the accident. I was in the room with Sawyer and was talking to him. Sawyer the doctor said "he will be taking you off of the life support. Sawyer everyone needs you please wake up. Sawyer please." The door opened to and my dad came in and goes" Hazel you need to get home it's late." I got up and then went home with my dad.

* the next morning*

Sawyer's mom pov

I was just sitting here by Sawyer waiting for him to wake up it's been a week since he got hurt and I'm worried about him I sat here watching tv when the door opened and there was Kyle he looked at me then at Sawyer after he went over my me and goes " he will wake up he is strong." I look at him and goes" I know." Kyle" why do you go home and sleep." I look at him and got up but before I lifted I go " tell me when he wakes up." Kyle shakes his head yes then I lifted.

Kyle pov

I sat were my aunt was and looked at Sawyer l then started to talk to him "Sawyer please wake up please everyone is worried about you we need to to wake up. I sat there watching tv I was hoping he will wake up soon everyone is worried about him the door opened Hazel came in and saw Sawyer she had tears coming down I went over by her and gave her a hug then we both sat there Hazel goes to me " when will he wake up?" I look at her and goes " he will wake up soon." It was then quiet again when the door opened we looked to see Dr. Clay he goes" how is he." I go he is the same." Dr. Clay then goes" can I be alone with him?" I looked at him and then go" ya if you need anything we will be at the Cafeteria." Hazel and I then lifted.

No ones pov

Dr. Clay went over by Sawyer and sat on the chair where Kyle was then Dr. Clay goes" Sawyer please please wake up we need you." I sat there and watched him Kyle and Hazel came back in The three stayed quiet when they heard a noise they looked at each other then saw Sawyer sit up and looked scared Kyle went over there and gentle push him to lay down he was still scared Sawyer goes" what is going on? Where am I?" Dr. Clay " you where in a accident?" Sawyer looked at them Kyle goes" you are in the hospital stay come everything is ok." He did say a word after that Hazel went to get the doctor and Dr. Clay called Sawyer's mom Kyle stayed by Sawyer. Sawyer goes" why are you crying?" Kyle" Sawyer I'm just happy you are awake." The doctor and Hazel came in the doctor and the doctor checked him out after Sawyer was asleep Dr. Clay smiled then looked at Hazel and saw her smile alittle.

I hope you like this please review


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor was checking Sawyer to see if he remembers his family and friends while the doctor check Sawyer out Dr Clay goes" Hazel I'm going to the aquarium do you want to go?" She looked at him then goes " Ya." Then they both lifted when the doctor came back out he goes" Sawyer is going to be fine." Sawyer's mom" thank you doctor." Kyle and Sawyer's mom went in his room to see him a sleep.

~ at the aquarium ~

Hazel was by Winter and Hope taking care of them when her cousin came over he goes " hey Hazel." Hazel" hey." It then goes quiet when Tony goes" Hazel do you like Sawyer?" Hazel looked at him then looked down and started blushing he smiles and goes " I can tell u and Sawyer like each other." Hazel looked at him then looked at Hope and Winter it was then quiet when Tony goes " Hazel?" She looked at him and goes " yes." "You should go and see Sawyer " Tony said she looked at him then looked down after a minute she goes" you know we are not talking." Tony looked at her then goes" I know but talk to him when you get to the hospital." It was quiet again until she hears her name being called she looked up to see her dad he goes" Tony can I talk to her alone please?" Tony goes" sure." Then he lifted when he was gone Dr. Clay "Hazel i know you and Sawyer are not talking to each other." She said nothing and just kept looking down when Dr Clay goes " Tony is right you should be going to the hospital and talking to him." She looked up at him then goes" ok can you take me there?"

~ at the hospital~

Sawyer was sitting up in the bed talking to Kyle when the door opened to see his mom. Sawyer's mom goes" Sawyer you should get some rest." Sawyer " aaawwww mom really?" She looked at him and goes" the doctor told me great news." Sawyer looked at her then at Kyle. Sawyer goes" do you know the news?" Kyle smiled and goes" yes I do." Please tell me the news " Sawyer said the other two laughed then Kyle goes" can't." Sawyer looked at him then laid down with a pain looked but then fells a sleep after an hour Hazel knocked and then walks in to see Sawyer was talking to his mom, aunt, and his cousin Kyle after Hazel walked in everyone then stopped and looked at Hazel. Sawyer's mom goes" why don't we go." When everyone lifted Hazel and Sawyer just looked at each other it was quiet when Sawyer goes" Hazel who was that in Winter's and Hope's pool?" She looked at him and goes" my cousin." Sawyer looked at her and then goes" I thought that was your boyfriend." Hazel " no." No one talked after that then Sawyer" I'm sorry." Hazel goes" no I'm sorry friends." Sawyer " Ya friends."

After Sawyer got out it took him a little bit for the pain but after two weeks he was back at the aquarium hanging out with Winter and Hope Kyle came over and goes " I heard you and Hazel are friends now." Sawyer looked at him then goes" Ya we are." Kyle looked at him then goes" you know everyone knows you like Hazel." Sawyer looked at him then goes" does she know?" Kyle shakes his head no Sawyer then had an idea then runs off he went to Hazel no one was by her he goes" Hazel would you go on a date with me?" She looked at him then stayed quiet after 2 minutes she goes" yes." Sawyer " I will pick you up at 7 sounds good?" She looked at him then shakes her head yes."

~ hazel's house~

I just took a shower and I can't find anything to wear for my date I was looking for something nice after I found something I got ready

~the date~

After the date they became boyfriend and girl friend everyone heard about it and was happy for them.

The end

I hope you like this please review


End file.
